Misty- Casting Notice
"Hi Tampa! We've got a cool short film and we're looking to fill some roles. Check out the available roles below and contact us if you're interested. Thanks!" Film Punks SYNOPSIS 'Misty' is a short Thriller about a young assassin who must deal with the fallout after her partner is killed in a failed mission. AVAILABLE ROLES ** Crystal ''(Principal Role!)'' ** We're also looking for DLSR shooters! (Canon) Characters ** Misty '''(20s/any ethnicity/ American Accent): A mysterious young woman who suddenly appeared in Criminal City working for a disgruntled small time con man. She later became Crystal's partner. Misty is a very talented gun-slinger and fighter. Is reputed to be vicious and persistent. Never talks about her past. Becomes content being Crystal's partner. ** '''Crystal (20's/ any ethnicity/American Accent): A freelance assassin, most known for her kindness, ethics, and cleverness. Crystal excels in planning and regularly comes up with novel ways to trap targets. Crystal also has excellent social skills, and is well liked by a wide range of the criminal underworld. As a general rule, Crystal never turns over her targets to her clients to be tortured. She insists that any target that must die be executed by her own hands, so that she can give them a humane death. On a number of occasions Crystal has spared targets that were able to prove that they were innocent of a wrongdoing if that was the reason the hit was commissioned. ** Mr Spencer(40s/any ethnicity/American Accent):''' A man who is considered to be one of the best conduits (professional messenger) who has worked with Crystal and Misty on a number of occasions. Spencer is by is a mysterious man of a very professional and stoic nature and is widely preferred. ** '''The Organization: A mysterious group of unknowns who want to eradicate corruption. ** Conduits: Professional messengers who keep their clients from identifying eachother by acting as middlemen. ** The Professionals: A class of criminals who are considered to be the most skilled and successful of the criminal underworld. They usually make all of their income from commiting particular types of crimes for high profile Clients. These are people who have made a career path out of their skills and always charge more for their skills than other types of criminals. Plot ** Mr. Spencer tries to recruit Misty for The Organization but Misty refuses and threatens the organization for killing her partner Crystal. ** Mr. Spencer Leaves but Misty follows him, intending to kill him but Spencer is able to goad her into letting him challenge her to a fair gunfight. Misty becomes distracted and is shot in the hand by Spencer. Spence then prepares to execute ** Crystal stops Spencer at gunpoint from executing Misty, revealing that she faked her death in order to track down the organization. Spencer reveals the organization tried to kill them both but he had not taken part and would not have shot Misty. Crystal decides to let Spencer go. ** Crystal and Misty leave to fight the Organization. Contact ** filmpunkscentral@gmail.com ** NOTE!!! Make sure you include "misty morning" in the subject line or the right people won't get the email! Don't forget! Thanks! ** Facebook Project Pages ** Main Page ** Documentation ** Script ** Casting Notice Category:Misty Morning __FORCETOC__